


Valenwood's Leaves (Erigoth's song)

by DesertSkald



Series: Songs of Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean it's really poetry there's no melody to it, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSkald/pseuds/DesertSkald
Summary: The Great War came to Valenwood in the form of Altmer searching for fresh blood for the front. Faroldras was one of the ones taken, but unlike most of the other Bosmer, he left to protect his son.While in Cyrodiil he wrote a song and sang it everywhere he went, hoping that it would reach his son back in Valenwood if he couldn't.





	Valenwood's Leaves (Erigoth's song)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing took me about 3 years to finish. For the longest time, I just had it that 'oh, Fallon doesn't remember all the words to Erigoth's song so he only remembers parts of it' because I didn't _have_ those parts written. (I mean Fallon still doesn't remember the lyrics, but that's more a taken opportunity for angst than laziness.)
> 
> And now I have it showing up in White-Gold too! Faroldras' arc currently deals with him struggling to write the lyrics to it (along with everything else) but he still sings it every chance he gets hoping it will reach the boys.
> 
>  **This is an original song and it's really tailored to my characters and my plotlines so it's not free to use**.  I know I have other lyrics in [Songs of Skyrim](http://archiveofourown.org/series/809829) that are, but this is one of the few that aren't.

Greenwood, sing of a father's love  
Deeper than any sea  
Remember him when autumn falls  
Red on Valenwood's leaves

Tarlin searched Falinesti fair  
For sign of young Aras  
Then wind grew cold, and autumn leaves  
Whispered of Winter's frost

His youngest son, beloved child  
Of wife lost giving birth  
Tarlin feared that her namesake lost  
Had joined her in the earth

He heard the voice of Altmer guards  
And arrows flying true  
His heart stopped as the barrack's range  
And Aras came in view

Aras, shaking, held up a bow  
And fired at the hay  
The guards raised hands to strike the boy  
As the bolt went astray

Tarlin raced in and held his son  
To shield him from the blow  
‘What cause have you’ he asked of them  
‘To strike him as a foe?’

'We need mer for Cyrodiil's front  
Your son is young, he'll do  
So step aside- or better: leave  
We've no quarrel with you

‘In fourteen summers’ Tarlin cried  
He’s never hit a mark  
If he goes off to war for you  
He’ll die more like than not’

They grabbed them both and dragged him off  
He pleaded wasting breath  
Till Y’ffre showed his only chance  
To save his son from death

For his love ran far deeper than  
The Abecean Sea  
He loved his youngest son far more  
Than all Valenwood's leaves

Tarlin took up a fallen bow  
Before the mer could speak  
He shot six bolts into the hay  
All sunk an arm’s length deep

'You'll never find a better shot  
Through thirty leagues or more  
Let my son go and live in peace  
And I'll fight in your war'

The Altmer ceded Tarlin's proof  
To his and Aras' dread  
Aras walked Falinesti, free  
His father took his stead

Aras, sing of your father's love  
Deeper than any sea  
Remember me when autumn falls  
Red on Valenwood's leaves


End file.
